User blog:Wifall/God Eater: Faded Memories Episode 14
Episode: 14: Unexpected Threat A battle has settled, Blake has emerged victorious against the Kyuubi but,He discovered that he owns an heinous power that could become a burden. While that James and Paul are battling against an strange Ravana that devoured other one of its own species, and James seems to know something about it. Harris upon a request from James was taking back to the crash site an girl that was transformed back from an Susano'o by Blake, but when he came to crash site he then saw Kinia fighting against an unexpected enemy, a man-made Aragami: a God Arc Soldier. Harris: This cant be... While Harris is surprised to see an God Arc soldier after 50 years, Kinia and Calvin are battling against it, Harris then run to the helicopter, and ask for Roger's what hapened: Harris: Roger what's happening? Roger: This thing... appeared suddenly Kinia and Calvin went to confront it, i am here trying to fix the helicopter fast as i can... wait... who is this girl? Harris: Neither i do know but, can you take care of her? Roger: Ok, just help them! Harris then departs to the battle. Not so far from the location, James and Paul are fighting against the Ravana. Ravana continues his constant shots against them, James avoid it but Paul got hit: Paul: Gahh... Damn... James: Are you alright? Paul: Yes, kind of... my right arm is hurt... but that is not a problem. Paul then change his God Arc to the Wepon shape and he shots at Ravana face astounding it, James then strike Ravana's head consecutively, successfuly unbounding it, when Ravana is about release a poison gas against James, he do an unexpected order: James: Paul, shoot me NOW! Paul: What, are you insan... James: JUST DO IT. Paul then shot at James arm pushing him away, then James give a fatal stryke against Ravana giving an fatal move against it's head, ending the battle. James, even hurt extract the core from the Ravana, while Paul seems to have understood his previous request. Paul: I understand now... James: What is this... Paul: What? James: This Ravana have 2 cores... Paul: This is not possible. James: Yes it is, Its a long history i will explain that to you later but anyways what did you Understand? Paul: You asked me to shoot you, to push you back preventing Ravana from, poisoning you... James: You dont seems to be dumb at all, anyway lets go, Blake needs help. Paul: But you arm is pretty bad now. James: Dont worry i can handle it, but Blake's case is more urgent now. Even worried, Paul accept to go with James after Blake, but while they go see him, Harris, Kinian and Calvin are confronting and God Arc Soldier. Kinia is constantly striking while Calvin is shooting at him, but then the God Arc Soldier charge his sword against them, Harris manage to block the attack and counterattack him, Giving a fatal move against his head successfuly unbounding it. Calvin: How did you know that the head was his weak point? Harris: I already battled some, 50 years ago, It was an experiment to subistitute the God Eaters but, something went wrong... Kinia: He is coming again! The God Arc Soldier then, shoots at Kinia, Harris then defend Kinia deflecting its shoots, and he give a fatal move agains his arm unbounding it and then he gives an fatal move on its back. Kinia: How did you know that he was.... Harris: I already said it, i battled them. Harris then finish the God Arc Soldier with an fatal move against his head, after that extract the God Arc Soldier's core. Harris: Well i guess we are done here. Kinia: And what about Paul, and Blake? Harris: One moment i will contact Paul... (Harris: Paul can you hear me? inform the situation) (Paul: Yeah loud and clear, James and i are already going to see Blake) Kinia: James? Harris: Blake's uncle... long story. (Paul: We've found Blake! We will keep you inf.... TRANSMISSION ERROR) Harris: What the hell? Kinia: I will go see if they are alright. Harris: Kinia, Hey Kinia... Damn she already run, Calvin go after Kinia its dangerous she go in her own. Calvin: But what about you? Will you be fine alone? Harris: Yes i will, Go. Calvin then go after Kinia while, Paul and James have already found Blake. Paul: What the heck... the transmission was cutted off... James: Blake are you okay? Blake: I am fine. '''Lupus: I can sense it... It looks like the Singularity but its far away' Blake: What? The Singularity? 'Lupus: It seems that it is awakening but, not for his original purpose...' Blake: Not for his original purpose? What are you taking about? James: Blake with who are you talkin.... Paul: Whoa! A huge earthquake then happen, then a ton of redish light lines appear around the area both for James, Blake and Paul so as for Kinia, Calvin, Harris and Roger, Few seconds after the that, the light is gone. James: The Reckoning... Blake: The Reckoning? Paul: What is the Reckoning anyway? James: The Reckoning is an event that will ravage the earth and make it dust, since the Aragamis will soon have nothing more alive to eat, they will start to eat themselves, but this will awake the giant Aragami: Lucifer, once 600 cores have been fused... Like the Ravana we saw earlier. Blake: What? Paul: An Ravana with 2 cores. Blake: That is not possible. Paul: That was my though too at first but, then i did saw it with my own eyes. Kinia along with Calvin arrives at Blake's location Kinia: Are you guys alright? Blake: Yes we are, dont worry. Calvin: What the heck happened a while ago? James: We have to head back to the HQ, I will explain that later. 'Lupus: I can fell its call, Blake its calling... YOU...''' While the girl that Roger is taking care on the helicopter awakes. ???: It has begun... Continues... Category:Blog posts